What Goes Through His Head
by Jigokuchoshisa
Summary: What exactly does the orange haired teen think about the raven haired Shinigami? ICHIRUKI oneshot.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. If I did, Ichigo and Rukia would have officially been together long ago.**

I rub my sore chin and grit my teeth.

_What a pain in the ass. Did she have to hit me so hard? All I said was that she should stop reading those stupid shojo manga._

I look up at her sitting in a corner of the room, engrossed in her manga again.

_Seriously…_

I get down to finishing my homework, but stop after a few minutes.

_Damn it! My chin still hurts. I don't need all this aggravation. Honestly, she absolutely drives me crazy._

_First of all, she's so bloody quarrelsome. "What the hell do you think you're doing, Ichigo?", "Shut up, Ichigo", "I told you not to do that, Ichigo"… Aaarrgghh! She's always like that. Even when I went to rescue her. Even when she was almost killed by that Soukyoku thing or whatever it's called. Even __then__ she was quarrelsome. "Baka-mono!" she said, and then some. She absolutely drives me crazy._

I rub my chin thoughtfully.

_And damn is she violent. Sure she's small, but she can pack a punch. Who would have thought a pint-sized woman could hit so hard? And without hesitation too. I'm sure of it. I'm sure she reserves her deadliest attacks for me. I swear, the injuries she inflicts are sometimes worse than those I get fighting Hollows. Like I said, she absolutely drives me crazy._

She suddenly bursts out laughing.

_What the hell is she laughing for, dammit? She and her stupid shojo manga. Well, at least she's not laughing in that sickly sweet voice she uses in front of everybody at school. That infuriating voice just grates on my nerves. I have this suspicion she even raises it an octave higher when I happen to be nearby. Just so she can piss me off. And what is with that 'I'm so sweet' act she puts on too? Ugh! I don't get how the other students can't see through it all. Okay, okay. So she's a pretty good actress. Whatever. She doesn't fool me. Yeah, yeah, stop rolling your eyes 'cause you know what's coming next. She absolutely drives me crazy._

Another laugh. My frown deepens.

_And after all that, guys still find her appealing. I mean, look at Renji. I'm sure that red-head idiot has a thing for her, showing up every now and then. It irritates me when they both begin to ramble on about the 'good old days'. Speaking of which, she __is__ old. What was it she had said again the first time we met? Something about having lived nearly ten times as long as I have. Ummmm…let's see…ten times fifteen is…holy crap! A hundred and fifty years!?! Although…looking at her you wouldn't know it. That fool Mizuiro would probably be all over her if he had any clue. "I only go for older women", he says. Bah! Keigo doesn't even need an excuse. That bastard is smitten by her anyway. Always 'Kuchiki-san this' and 'Kuchiki-san that'. Hell, even Kon worships the ground she walks on. Perverted plushy toy! And half the guys at Karakura High ogle at her any chance they get. Pfffttt!_

…

_Well…_

I slowly look up across the room at her.

_Come to think of it, she does have nice features._

…

_Like…nice eyes. Really nice blue-violet eyes that talk even when she isn't talking. _

…

_Her nose is kinda small though. It'd probably look weird on its own. But I guess it suits her just fine. _

…

_She has a nice mouth too. When she's smiling, that is. Like she is now._

…

_And her hair. She has nice hair. Nice raven black hair._

…

_She actually looks a little…uh…pretty... when she doesn't have that slight frown on her forehead like she does when she's kicking ass (mine included)._

…

_Well…no, I guess she is…sort of…pretty…even with that scowl._

…

_Okay, okay! She __is__ really pretty. Satisfied? Jeez!_

"Oi, Ichigo!"

She suddenly breaks my train of thought. "Huh?"

"Why were you staring at me?"

"I wasn't."

"Yes, you were."

_What did I tell you? Quarrelsome._

"No, I wasn't. Who would look at someone like you, let alone stare?"

I return to my homework again.

Whap!

It hits me right in the kisser.

"Dammit! What the hell did you do that for?" I yell and immediately duck as another book comes flying at me.

_There you go. Violent. That maniac is violent._

"Awwww…did Kurosaki-kun get hurt?" she says in that annoying sing-song voice.

_I feel like grabbing hold of her neck to wring it, so help me!_

"Shut up! As if a little twerp like you could even hurt a fly anyway," I retort.

"Oh yeah? I bet I could knock you to the ground easy."

"Yeah, right."

Whap!

I stumble backwards, trying to maintain my balance. She slams the pillow into my face again.

Whap! Whap! Whap!

The attacks keep coming. The last one punches into my gut and I feel the wind knocked out of me. I stagger around and face her.

"Okay, that does it!" I yell and try to yank the pillow out of her hands.

She struggles and kicks.

_Dammit, she's strong!_

I finally manage to pull the pillow away from her hands and fling it across the room. She attempts to dive for it but I grab her before she can. She kicks at my shins and tries to pull away, hitting and punching me with all she's got. The only thing she isn't trying to do is scratch my eyes out.

"Knock it off already. You lose," I growl.

She stops struggling and looks me straight in the eye. We glower at each other for a minute, when she suddenly plants her lips on mine. I'm taken aback momentarily, then close my eyes and kiss back. I loosen my grip and begin to draw her in gently. Big mistake.

She immediately breaks free from my arms, grabs the pillow and smashes it into my surprised face.

Bam! I hit the floor.

_Owwww! That hurt like hell._

I let out a groan and pull the pillow off my face to see her standing bent over me, hands resting on her knees.

"Oi, Ichigo. I win."

She walks back to her corner and resumes reading her manga.

I sit up glaring at her, feeling my nose with my hand to make sure it hasn't been flattened by that final assault. But she doesn't notice.

_Damn her! I really should have seen it coming the moment she started kissing me out of the blue._

…

I slowly lick my lips.

…

_I can still taste her._

…

A wide grin spreads across my face.

_Yup, she absolutely drives me crazy. In more ways than you can imagine. _

**A/N: Yup, they're already a couple in this fic, thus the kiss and all that.**


End file.
